Hot and Cold
by LunaticMao
Summary: Meeting a charming mute bartender isn't what Green was expecting after a long day at work. Not that he expected to fall so quickly, either. [Green (Blue)/Red] [Namelessshipping] [AU]


**Note:** I've been wanting to write something with Bartender!Red for a looooong time. Here's my shot at it~

Extra Note: There is smut at the end of the story. You can skip it if you don't like and it won't affect the story in any way.

Pokémon © Nintendo/Game Freak

* * *

 **HOT AND COLD**

Things were always happening in Viridian City, even when night has fallen upon the busy streets of the lively downtown. Soft puffs of air lightly forming and vanishing as Green Oak breathed through the thin winter air, his tired steps leaving tracks on the cold pavement of Pallet Street.

It was just another exhausting day at work for Green. How he managed to get away from his grandfather's prying eyes was a miracle, even. Sure, one can only envy his privilege as the only heir of a gigantic, multi-level company such as Silph Co., but honestly—for Green—he could care less. He would gladly give up his position any day for a normal, generic life as a free soul.

His tired green eyes wandered lazily as a bright light prominently illuminating the top of a glass door caught his attention. Viridian Club, written in neon blue, curled Green's mouth upward as he found himself blearily walking towards its direction.

When did he last visited the nightclub? Maybe it was time to catch up.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol tickled Green's nostrils as soon as he stepped foot inside the building. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust his vision to the lack of light of his surrounding. The bar wasn't too crowded, with a few ladies sitting around chatting, some drunk people dancing, and a bunch of gentlemen arguing.

Ah, how he missed the atmosphere.

Of course, Green chuckled to himself, it wouldn't be that crowded at this time of the year. Who would waste their time hanging around a nightclub in a cold season like this? People would probably stay at home, or busy preparing for Christmas and partying for New Year with their family someplace else.

He, on the other hand, never really got the pleasure to celebrate any of those. His family was always too busy to take care of their company business rather than to mingle with man made annual events like that. His grandfather liked to call it 'wasting time'.

Green pulled himself up on the stool in front of the bar. He used to be so much against his family traditions of never celebrating anything—not even birthdays—but as he got older, he figured that it was merely wasted efforts trying to change anything. In the end, he found himself adjusting to adapt as how they expected him to be. The perfect, future leader of Silph Co.

He couldn't deny that it got tiring every once in a while. While the moment lasted, he would enjoy times like this. A little escapade from his routine, away from his family's watchful eyes.

A bartender approached him, but Green was too busy looking downwards that he didn't notice. As he felt someone's shadow looming down on him, he looked up, only to meet his gaze with a pair of gentle reddish brown orbs peering at him.

He swore his heart skipped a beat as he stared back into those mesmerizing eyes. They reflected colors of the discotheque light as they locked gaze for what seemed like eternity. Needless to say, Green was enchanted.

The bartender didn't say a word, not even ask him what he would like—which Green found weird—but he did motion his chin toward the shelf behind him, implying that he wanted to know what Green wanted to order.

Was he mute? Green asked himself. He supposed it was rude for a bartender not to properly ask for his patron's order, but honestly, Green didn't mind. He found that his silence was part of his charm.

Green scanned the shelf behind the bartender. The dim lightning made it difficult to see the labels of the bottles that were lined neatly upon the wooden surface, but his eyes stopped as they recognized something he would probably enjoy for the moment. Cognac, perfect.

"Make me a Sazerac."

Without saying anything in reply, the bartender dashed behind the shelf. His fingers stopped on a bottle of White Turkey, momentarily glancing at Green to see his preference. Green shook his head. Call him old fashioned, but he liked his drinks the classic way.

"I'll take the Cognac."

The bartender gave a small nod before taking a smaller bottle by its side that Green had had his eyes on. He poured crushed ice into an Old-Fashioned glass and sprinkled a few dashes of Absinthe into it, letting it seep its aroma on the walls of the glass.

He left it to cool as he took a mixing glass out of the cabinet. He opened up the Cognac that he pulled out the shelf earlier and poured four dashes of the liquor, as well as two dashes of Peychaud's Bitters, before putting some ice cubes in it and stirred it with a spoon. He then left it to let it cool.

Green watched the bartender's every move intently. He had seen a bartender do this countless times, but he didn't know why the way this particular bartender fingers danced as he skillfully mixed Green's cocktail into being was such a grand view. The tip of his brown hair bounced each time he carefully poured the ingredients into the glass.

The bartender threw away the crushed ice from the first glass along with excess Absinthe before staining the content of the other glass into it. He peeled a lemon and let it float in the Sazerac's surface, serving as a garnish and adding aroma to the cocktail.

Green could already smell the flavorful anise from the Absinthe as the bartender slid the drink in front of him. He eyed the cocktail for a moment before returning his gaze towards the bartender.

Green couldn't help but ask, "How long have you been working here? I haven't seen you before."

As expected, the silent bartender didn't reply. He busied himself drying freshly washed glasses off the shelf with a towel, pretending not to hear Green.

Green smirked. This guy got his attention. He should just play it like he wanted to.

Green leaned on the bar, lightly swinging his glass to create ripples in his Sazerac. "Okay, maybe that's too personal for you. Let's start with something basic. My name's Green, Green Oak. What's yours?"

The bartender only glanced at Green from the corner of his eyes. The glint in his gaze indicated that he recognized the significance of Green's surname—of course, who hadn't heard the name of the largest holder of the market at this point—but he simply chose not to care. With a lazy move of his finger, the bartender pointed at the closest item he could relate.

A tomato ketchup.

Green's eyes followed the gesture as he tried to digest the meaning. He raised a single confused brow as their gaze met.

"Ketchup? That's your name?" Green wildly guessed.

The bartender shook his head.

"Tomato?"

He shook his head again.

"Uh... _Heinz?_ "

He shook his head even faster.

Green rubbed his chin. This was getting tricky. He took his gaze off the bottle and up to the bartender's eyes. The soft glow of his deep maroon orbs reflecting the dancing lights of the discotheque really was mesmerizing. He found himself once again being lost in them, until it hit him like the tongue biting taste of Sazerac.

"Red..." Green muttered under his breath.

Green felt a chill ran up his spine when he saw the bartender's lips impishly curled upward for mere seconds, before he quickly returned to whatever he was doing before.

Red. Charming and secretive, just like his name. It suited him, Green thought. He chuckled as he stared at his Sazerac.

That was the moment Green decided that he would visit the club more often.

Green came to Viridian Club nearly every night since that day. He would sneak out after a tiring day at work and sit at the bar. He would order a Sazerac—or just plain warm tea when it was exceptionally cold outside and he needed to be completely sober to walk back home. And each time, he would search for Red.

Red still had not spoken one word to him, but at this point Green didn't even care if he was mute. Something about him just kept Green coming back for more, whether he realized it or not.

Green sat on his favorite spot on the bar as he waited patiently for Red. He hadn't seen Red at all tonight. Green caught himself worrying. Did something happen? Maybe he got sick and skipped work?

His train of thoughts was cut short when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, his gaze was met with those gentle maroon orbs he adored so much. Green stared back wide eyed, not expecting to see him anywhere else besides behind the bar.

"Red?"

Red only stared back.

Green turned around and chuckled. "What are you doing? You're not working tonight?"

Red tapped at his watch, making Green raise a confused brow. So, his shift changed? After seeing him so often Green had developed an ability to translate his weird silent language.

Green smiled widely. "Awesome! Have a seat, then. It's on me!"

Red looked at him hesitantly before shaking his head, ready to walk out of the building, but Green managed to grab his wrist and pulled him to sit on a stool by his side. Green then ordered beer for the two of them, earning an angry look from Red.

Green chuckled. "What? It's the perfect moment to celebrate! I've been wanting to chat with you outside of your work hour. Well, even if you don't really talk at all."

The blunt honesty caused Red to blush so he tried to hide it by looking away. Not like Green didn't catch it.

Both of them ended up drinking a lot. Green talked about himself. About his family, their company, and how depressed he actually was. Red just listened to them all without saying a word.

"Funny," he said, twirling his glass. "There used to be nothing I really look forward to every day. It's just work, and work, and work... Until I met you."

Red glanced at him from the corner of his eyes.

"There's something about you. I wonder what," Green trailed off, turning sideways to look at Red.

The said person didn't respond, like always, but he fidgeted around nervously. Green saw it as an opportunity as he smirked and leaned in towards him.

"Maybe it's time for me to find out," he whispered teasingly to Red's ear.

Without waiting for Red's answer, Green pulled his wrist and dragged him across the room. They cut through the sea of people and into the middle of the dance floor, where the blaring music and blinding discotheque light hypnotized them.

Red shook his head vigorously and tried to drag Green out of the spotlight.

Green laughed and eyed him mischievously. "What, now you're telling me you don't dance?"

Red frowned, but Green didn't care. He pulled Red closer and kept him from going anywhere too far. His body moved with the rhythm, dragging Red along as he danced to the beat, practically grinding on him. Green heard him gasp and he grinned in satisfaction.

"Don't worry," he whispered to Red's ear. "I'll lead."

It took less than Green anticipated for Red to give in and followed his lead. The two of them melted to the rhythm, drowning in the sea of sweat and alcohol. Everything went blurry afterwards, probably because the two of them already felt a little tipsy from the beginning.

After what felt like forever Green started to feel nauseous from all the loud music and motion, so he dragged the half sober Red off the dance floor and went out from the back door. The both of them panted tiredly as they tried to catch their breaths.

Green laughed happily. "I've never had so much fun! We should do it again! Actually, we should hang out together sometimes."

Red gave him a judging look before, surprisingly, said, "No."

Green's mouth opened to shout 'Why?!' but instead his eyes bulged wide as he looked at Red. "...Did you just talked?"

Red nodded.

"I-I thought—" Green stuttered before shaking his head. "Why didn't you say anything?! God... I thought you were mute!"

Red shrugged. "I thought staying silent would keep you away from me, like everyone else, but it seems like it's the other way around with you. There's no use doing that anymore."

Green smirked. "Really? So I passed the test?"

Red mildly glared at him. "You were sexually harassing me, so you failed."

Green laughed heartily. "Oh, come on! You liked it. It's written all over your face."

Red seemed like he was contemplating for a moment. He crossed his arms. "I don't know. I'll need some sort of measurement to see how serious you are."

"Alright, alright," Green hummed as he waved his arms around. "I'll take you out like a proper gentleman. What do you say about a date?"

Red still didn't look too happy, but he gave a little nod of approval nonetheless.

Green beamed widely. "Nice! Tomorrow's Sunday. I'll pick you up at eight?"

"As long as you're not late."

* * *

Green walked Red to his apartment after that. The next morning, Green came back to pick him up. Red was already waiting at the front when he arrived.

"I'm not late, aren't I?" Green playfully asked as Red got into the car.

"You're two minutes late."

"Well, I might've spent a little too much time trying to look good for our date," Green replied with a hearty laugh.

Red rolled his eyes. He buckled his seatbelt and looked out the window. "Nice ride. Do you always walk to work?"

"Well, it's close to where I live, and it's healthy," Green said with a shrug.

Red just nodded in reply.

After a few minutes Green stopped in front of a café. Lavender Café was written in cursive on the furnished wooden board above the front door.

Green opened the door for Red and grinned. "This place serves nice breakfast. The owner is pretty cool, too."

As soon as they took a seat inside they were greeted by a young man with red hair. His grey eyes appeared cold initially, but his voice was calm. "Green. I see you brought a friend today."

"Morning, Silver. This is Red," Green introduced. "Red, this is Silver. He's the owner of this café."

"Hey," Silver greeted.

Red only nodded.

"So, what would you like to order?" the young owner pulled out a notepad from the pocket of his apron.

"I'll just have some waffle and eggs. Red?" Green glanced at Red expecting an answer, but only received a tilt of his head in reply. Green raised his brow and shrugged. "He'll have the same, I guess."

Silver sent him a confused look, raising a brow. "...Okay? Anything else?"

"Coffee. And make it two."

"Alright." Silver put his notepad back into his pocket and walked into the kitchen, leaving Green and Red alone again.

"Soooo," Green turned to look at Red. "Any place you'd like to visit today?"

Red shrugged. It meant anywhere was fine, according to Green's translation. Green tapped on the table, thinking about some interesting place worth visiting.

"I know!" Green shouted, clapping his hands. "Let's go to the theme park! It's a very basic dating spot for beginners!"

Red raised a confused brow, sending Green a questioning look.

"What? Do you think I just pick up random girls and take them on a date and dump them the next day?" Green asked half-jokingly. Receiving no different response from Red, he continued, "I've never been in a relationship before. So yes, I am a beginner."

Red rolled his eyes, voicing his disbelieve.

"You don't believe me?" Green asked and laughed loudly. "I'm telling you the truth, you know. You're the first person I've ever asked out on a date."

Silver came out of the kitchen and put their plates on their table, serving their ordered breakfast. He smiled as he returned to the counter. "Enjoy."

"Thanks." Green picked up his fork and knife, winking at Red. "Silver makes the best waffles."

The two of them ate their food in silence as Silver watched them from behind the counter. Two weird things happened today: one, Green brought a date, two, his date never spoke. Was he mute?

After they finished eating Green walked over to the counter as Silver eyed him suspiciously. Green handed him the bill and answered Silver's unvoiced question, "Yes, Silver, he is my date today, and no, he is not mute. He just dislikes talking to strangers."

"I didn't even say anything."

"I know you're going to ask about it sooner or later."

Silver sighed, handing Green his change. "Where did you meet him anyway?"

"At the nightclub."

 _"The nightclub?"_

"I'm serious. He's a bartender."

"I see. I thought you've become so desperate you hooked up with an escort or something."

Green smacked him on the head. "I'm going to the theme park with him today. Wish me luck."

Silver eyed him weirdly, shaking his head. "I don't know what you see in him, but as long as you're happy then I am too. Best of luck."

"Thanks."

Green escorted Red back into his car and began to drive for the theme park. He hummed to the radio and asked Red with a chuckle, "Silver asked me why you never talk. Do you always treat everyone like that?"

Red shrugged. "At first I did it because I dislike having small talks with people. When I realized it it's become a habit."

"Well, you're being pretty chatty with me."

"You're an exception."

Green glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "So I'm the only person you actually talk to?"

"I gave up with you. I thought I told you that."

"I feel special!"

Red rolled his eyes, earning a laugh from Green. His laugh abruptly stopped and Red looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Eh... Actually there's something I didn't tell you," Green admitted, looking mildly annoyed as his eyes were fixed on a certain black SUV tailing behind their car. "I'm supposed to be working today but I got sick of it so I didn't show up. See that car behind us? That's my old man's bodyguard. Seems like he's set on dragging my ass back to the office."

"You've gotta be joking..." Red sighed.

"I'm not gonna ditch you, so don't worry." Green straightened in his seat and pulled the gear. "Buckle up your seatbelt, we're running away."

"Wha—" Red wasn't given a chance to finish speaking as Green took the gas and skillfully drove past the black car. He took a sharp turn in hopes that they would lose the bodyguard. Red gripped the seatbelt in panic, keeping his eyes on the front. "What were you thinking?! How are we supposed to get away from him?!"

"Passengers just stand by," Green chuckled, trying to calm the panicking Red. "I do this all the time. Relax."

"You ditch your work all the time?!"

Green didn't care if Red meant that as a joke or not. He laughed. "You missed the point, but yeah, you just figured out how much I hate my job!"

Red felt like he just jumped into a scene in an action movie as Green drove him all over town just to get away from his grandfather's bodyguard. The theme park was soon visible as Green prepared to turn and get in.

Red looked at him wide eyed. "You're still going to the theme park?!"

Green shook his head. "A promise is a promise! I can't let my partner down on our first date, right?"

"This is beyond the point!"

Green didn't even care if he was being an asshole parker as he quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed Red's wrist before he started running. The first thing he saw as he entered the gate was the roller coaster.

"What do you say about riding the roller coaster first?" Green asked with a smirk.

Red felt his hair standing on the edge. "We just had breakfast! Are you nuts?!"

"I probably am!"

Green didn't listen to Red's protests as he ran in the line and quickly took the front seat on the coaster, dragging Red behind him. Green looked around before sighing. "I don't see him. I think we lost him for now."

"For now? You mean he's going to come back?" Red asked, trying to catch his breath.

"He always comes back. So just enjoy our date while it lasts!"

After they got out of the roller coaster, Green started dragging Red around again, all the while trying to avoid the bodyguard that was still hunting them somewhere in the park. He bought cotton candy and shared it with Red while looking for another ride to enjoy.

"So, Red," Green asked, taking a bite out of the cotton candy. "What do you do when you're not bartending?"

Red replied, "I'm a college student."

"Whoa, really?" Green looked at him in mild disbelieve. "What major?"

"Journalism," Red said as he noticed Green sending him a weird look. "What? Do I not look like one?"

"No, no," Green waved his hands in the air. "I just never thought that you're a working college student. I think that's pretty cool."

"I decided to live away from my family and get a job to pay for my tuition. I don't like the thought of being a burden to my parents."

"I see," Green looked at Red empathically. "My family's background never let me deal with financial problems, so hearing these kind of things are new to me. It's interesting."

"You're lucky, so you should be happy," Red commented, plucking another piece off the cotton candy.

"Not really," Green said with a shrug. "To be honest, I envy you, Red."

Red looked at Green in confusion, which meant 'Why?'.

Green chuckled in reply. "I don't know. I guess money just can't buy some things."

"Young Master!" a voice was heard shouting from behind them.

"Oh, shit!" Green jumped in panic and grabbed Red's wrist, ready to drag him around again. "Run!"

"Please wait, Young Master!"

Green ignored the calls. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I know my old man put a tracking device on my phone, but I'm pretty sure I left it in the car! How the hell he still manages to find us?! In this sea of people, to be exact!"

"You're the one who says that he always comes back," Red commented. "So his perseverance does qualify, at least."

"I'm glad you're capable of joking, but this isn't exactly the right time!"

Green saw an opening to the Haunted House, so he got in without a second thought. Unluckily, the bodyguard saw them and quickly entered the Haunted House to follow them. Spooky sound effects started playing as Green dashed through the creepily decorated halls with Red still dragged by the wrist. They ran though the labyrinth designed house as fast as they could, but the bodyguard still managed to tail them.

"I thought haunted houses are supposed to be gripping and scary," Red commented again.

"Well, it is! Think of us going through it in hard mode!"

"Have you ever been to a haunted house before?" Red asked.

"Nope," Green replied, avoiding a giant artificial spider web on the side of the hall. He grinned. "This is my first time! Glad that I'm able to go with you!"

Red was silently thankful that it was dark enough to hide his blush.

Soon enough they managed to get out of the haunted house. Green stopped in his track and wiped his forehead. "We need to hide!"

Red tried to catch his breath. "Where?"

Green looked around in panic before his eyes stopped on the carousel. He smiled victoriously. "There!"

Red looked at him incredulously, but Green didn't give him a chance to protest as he started dragging Red through the sea of people towards the carousel. He pushed Red on top of a wooden horse and sat behind him, earning an embarrassed smack from Red.

His usually expressionless face was flaming red, like his name. "Seriously?! Merry-go-round is one thing, but one horse for us both?!"

"Sshhh, you'll ruin our disguise," Green shushed and smirked. "Come on, I've never ridden merry-go-round before, either. I want you to be the first to try it with me."

"That isn't my point!" Red lowered his voice and pulled his cap down, embarrassed of the weird looks that people started giving them. "Can't we just hide somewhere else?"

"Nope!" Green said with a bigger smirk as he put his arms around Red, practically hugging him from behind.

That act caught Red off guard, but he soon relaxed into it and stopped fighting as the carousel slowly moved in rhythm. Red kept his head lowered, but it was now mostly to hide the blush on his face. It was embarrassing, but comfortable. They stayed like that for a long time.

Green tightened his hold around Red and whispered to his ear, "Red?"

Red could feel his hair standing at his voice. The sensation reminded him of that time on the dance floor. He tilted his head to listen.

Green was silent for a moment, but then he chuckled. "Nah, nevermind. How about we try some other rides?"

Red could feel the slight disappointment as Green released his hold on him. He jumped off the carousel even though it hadn't stopped running. Red followed him and jumped off to the ground.

"I think he didn't see us there," Green said while checking around for any signs of the bodyguard. "We managed to get away from him, but it won't be long til he finds us again." Green looked at Red apologetically and chuckled. "Sorry, Red. I promised a date and all we did was running away all day."

Red stared at Green for a moment, before shyly holding his hand. Green flinched at his touch and looked at Red in confusion.

"So? It's still a date. Let's just enjoy it while it lasts, just like you said," Red said before looking away in embarrassment.

Green looked at him wide eyed, before returning his hold with a smile. He laughed cheerfully. "You're right."

The two of them continued to explore the park after that. They tried all kind of rides and bought a lot of snacks. They did encounter the bodyguard for a few more times, but each time they would manage to escape, all thanks to Green's weird ideas of hiding and running away. Before they knew it the sky started to turn dark and the temperature slowly dropped. It didn't take long for for the snow to start falling.

"Do you think he'll find us again?" Red asked.

"He probably went back already. We haven't run into him for a while. My old man's probably gonna start yelling at me again first thing tomorrow." Green laughed. He shivered and pulled his coat tighter. "Man, it's freezing!"

"Should we go home?" Red asked, feeling cold himself.

"Yeah, maybe we shou—Whoooaa," Green stopped mid sentence as he halted his steps to look up to his side. Red followed his gaze, which was no other than the Ferris Wheel. Since it was getting dark the lights on the ride was turned on and it was blinking in colors.

Green's eyes looked like they were sparkling. "It's pretty! I didn't notice it all day because they turned off the lights, but... I've never seen one so close before!"

Red couldn't help but smile. Green could be so innocent at times, and Red couldn't help finding it adorable. He walked closer to Green and asked, "Wanna try?"

Soon, the two of them got in and the wheel started rolling. Green sat across of Red inside the cabin while looking out of the window with massive interest. His eyes mirrored the color of the lights outside the wheel.

"You can see the whole park from here! I can't believe we almost missed this ride!"

Red chuckled seeing Green acting like a child. He curiously asked, "Have you never been in a ferris wheel before, either?"

"I haven't," Green answered. Red was going to ask another question, but Green cut into him. He returned to look at Red. The glow in his eyes dimmed as he smiled sadly. "I've also never tried roller coaster, haunted house, merry-go-round, pirate ship, and every other ride we tried today."

Red kept listening.

"Ever since I was young my family never gave me any attention. They did give me shelter, food, and money, but I was never loved like other children. They were too busy working they hardly ever had time for me." Green continued, "It feels like not having family at all, you know?"

Red looked away.

Green chuckled. "That's why I'm very glad that you agreed to go on a date with me. It makes me feel special."

Red kept looking out the window, feeling a blush crept up to his face. They were close to the top of the ferris wheel at this point.

Red felt the cabin shake a bit when Green moved to sit beside him. He turned to look at Green, who was returning the gaze. Red never really looked him in the eyes before, but now that he did he could see that he had a very beautiful green eyes.

Green took Red's hand in his. "It's true that today didn't go as smoothly as I planned, but I don't remember when was the last time I had so much fun." He smiled sincerely. "That's why I'm very happy today. Thank you."

Red could feel his face burning, but he didn't dare to look away. Lost in his gaze, Red blurted out the question he had been asking in his head so many times, "What exactly do you see in me?"

Green looked at Red for a long time, before averting his gaze to look up at the ceiling. He let out a soft laugh. "I don't know, to be honest. I don't remember if I've told you this, but before I met you there was nothing I looked forward in life. My life was just about work, and work, and work... and when I met you the first time, I felt like I've been charmed."

Green paused, and Red listened.

"Since then I started having things I look forward to each day. That's why I kept coming back. I wanted to see you all the time. Maybe it's what people call love at first sight." He returned his gaze to Red. "But after what happened today I guess I'm glad that it's you, after all."

Red looked away in embarrassment. Was that supposed to be a confession?

"Hey... Red?" Green called.

Red didn't say anything, but returned his gaze.

Even though it was dark Red noticed Green's face light up when he stuttered, "Can I kiss you?"

That took Red off guard, but for some reason he couldn't say no. Green took it as a permission to advance and he moved closer to Red. He closed the gap between them and caught his lips in a kiss.

It was passionate, full of unspoken words and pent up emotions. Red felt himself melting into the kiss and before they knew it they arrived back to the ground. Both of them walked out of the wheel, hand in hand, as Green took them back to the car.

* * *

Green drove Red back to his apartment and escorted him to his floor when they arrived. Red opened the door to his room before turning to face Green.

The taller of them rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well, goodnight."

Red nodded. Green turned around to walk away, but Red quickly stopped him by pulling the edge of his coat. He embarrassedly looked away. "W-Wait. Stay for a while."

Green looked at Red wide eyed, before softening his gaze. "I better not. I don't know what I'd do to you if I stay."

Red could feel his face burn up so badly that he didn't dare to look up. He tightened his grip and mustered the courage to mutter, "What if I want to find out?"

That answer alone was enough to bring Green back. He pushed Red into his room and slammed him against the door, closing it behind him. Green kissed him hot and cold, like a hungry predator after its prey. It was very different from the kiss they shared in the ferris wheel.

Green moved lower and started sucking Red's neck, hands removing his coat and ready to unbutton his shirt, but Red stopped him.

"...R-Room?"

Green nodded, his eyes half lidded. He picked Red up and took him to his room. As soon as they reached the bed he threw Red on it and resumed what he was doing.

Green slowly took Red's shirt off and tossed it across the room, not once stopping from kissing him. His hands wandered all over Red's body, touching every corner of his skin. He started kissing and sucking his neck again, harder this time, which Red was sure it would leave marks the next day.

Red moaned when Green moved down to lick and suck on his nipples. His hands quickly worked on the buckle of Red's belt as he dragged it down, revealing Red's lower body. The cold winter air hit Red's skin and it sent shiver down his spine.

Green paused for a moment and stopped to marvel at his body. Red looked away in embarrassment. "Don't stare."

"Why? You're beautiful," Green commented as he leaned in to kiss him. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this."

Green moved down to Red's chin and to his neck, lower to his chest and abdomen, before finally stopping above Red's private area. He let his tongue run across Red's already erect lenght, before taking it all inside his mouth. Red jerked in surprise when Green started sucking in and out to give him a blowjob.

Red let out moans of pleasure and occasionally gasped for air. Green was teasing him at this rate, stopping to lick once in a while before continuing to suck. He quickened his pace, enough to make Red jerk up and cum inside Green's mouth.

Green pulled out and swallowed Red's cum, wiping his mouth for any leftovers. Red blushed as he hissed, "You swallowed it?!"

"I don't want any part of you go to waste," Green replied with a playful chuckle.

Red looked away in embarrassment. "It's not fair. You haven't even undressed."

Green held Red's wrist and pinned him bellow. He smirked. "It's not my fault you're so turned on by me. Besides, I'm not done with you."

Green raised his hand up and put it inside Red's mouth, letting him wet his fingers. Red shyly sucked it, not leaving any part behind.

Meanwhile, Red's hand started working on Green's buttons, trying to take off his shirt. He also worked on unbuckling his belt, lowering his pants and boxers before tossing it away. Red looked at Green up and down, basking in the view of Green's naked body.

"Like what you see?" the comment made Red blush again.

Green pulled his fingers out and dragged it down across Red body slowly, intentionally letting his hand graze at Red's private part in a sliver of a touch. Green smirked when he saw Red's face churn in arousal. Slowly, he inserted his finger into him.

Red gasped at the contact, but held himself still. It was painful at first, but after Green started moving slowly in and out, Red relaxed into it. Green started adding another finger, and more when he felt Red getting used to it.

After a while he pulled all his fingers out and prepared to insert his own. Red spread his legs further, giving access to Green. Green gently asked while rubbing Red's thighs, "Ready?"

Red nodded.

With that, Green pushed inside Red. It was warm and tight, Green didn't know if he would last long enough. After the both of the adjusted to the position, Green started moving in and out.

Red moaned and gasped each time he rocked, and Green leaned in to catch his lips in a kiss. The two of them moved in a stable rhythm. Red gripped the sheets beneath him and shouted, "Green!"

Green smiled. "That's the first time you ever called my name. I like it, do it again."

"Green... Green!"

"Red!"

They continued to call each other's name each time Green pushed inside. Green was close to his climax and he picked up the pace. He went faster and harder until he couldn't hold it any longer. "Red... I'm coming!"

The two of them climaxed at the same time. They held still for a moment to bask in the afterglow of their orgasm. Green came inside Red, which he felt a bit sorry afterwards.

He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help it."

Red shyly nodded, accepting his apology.

Green plopped down on the bed beside Red, catching his breath. He took Red's hand and held it in his. "Red?"

Red turned his head to look at Green.

"I love you."

Red smiled at him and replied, "I love you, too."

— _Fin._

* * *

 **Note:** Wooooo, this came out much longer than I planned!

Originally this was going to be a short smut fic (semi PWP-ish stuff) that's supposed to end after that dance scene, but it grew on me and when I knew it, it's already becoming this massive 6000+ words behemoth. No regrets tho.

Excuse any OOC-ness (because they're intentional), grammar mistakes and typos! I'm still learning to do better in writing English.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
